Time Waits For No One
by Firestone Piper
Summary: 11/ Rose- AU-Set right after The Rings of Akhaten. Clara Oswin Oswald is the new companion, but all is not what is seems when it comes to this impossible girl. Other mysteries need to be solved as well What is Clara doing with a fob watch? And what in the name of Gallifrey is River Song up to now? And above all, who are these girls claiming that they are the Doctors daughters?
1. Pangea: The Cannibals

**A/N: Welcome! Thanks you for clicking on my story :P I promise you that it will be worth your while if you read and Review!. **

**This is the first book in the Immortal Series**

Clara Oswin Oswald, the highly impossible girl, had had some disturbingly vivid and very weird dreams recently.

Tonight, a hot summer night with almost no breeze, was definitely no exception. If anything, tonight was the worst dream yet. By far.

At almost midnight, with her kids she nannied for asleep, Clara's eyes shot open and she shot up in bed, panicking, catching her breath and trying but mostly failing

to calm herself.

She examined her hands carefully, and looked suspiciously around the room as if something was going to come alive and eat her.

She looked at her bedside table and at the roses on it. She couldn't shake the connection the roses had with the girl in her dream.

She finally started to calm down a bit. It was only a dream after all, even if it was really vivid. And the roses were certainly not going to come alive and eat her.

Clara couldn't still get over how much tonight's dream had been even more vivid-and to an extent creepier than usual.

It had included a terrifying, metal creature with a brainy creature inside called a "Dalek" and a blonde girl by the name of Rose Tyler.

The weird thing was, she swore that she had seen that Rose girl before.

She tried to remember where, but she couldn't quite recall it to memory.

Clara had been in what seemed like the control booth with the big eared man in black leather when this dream was happening, but that didn't make it any less freaky.

Clara supposed it could have been a lot could have been by the Rose girl and the Dalek in the dream. That would have been even more terrifying.

That Rose girl had given a bit of her D.N.A. to the Dalek, and had very nearly gotten killed by it when it went rogue.

Thankfully, That was when Clara had woken up. Clara now for the first time began to wonder how the story ended.

As she was pondering the relationship between the leather clad, big eared man and Rose, an image of two teenage girls flashed briefly before her eyes.

They looked oddly like the children of Rose and the man with the big ears. This wasn't helping Clara convince herself the dream was fake.

Clara shook her head, trying to clear it. Maybe she could shake the sense back into it. All the sense in her seemed to had left.

Things had been über weird and honestly creepy ever since the Doctor showed up about a week ago or maybe more. Clara hadn't been paying close attention.

One time, a few days ago right after lunch Clara had found herself with tally marks on her arms with no idea how they had gotten there.

After that, she had called the kids parents and asked them for permission to take them to a hotel. Anything to get out of this haunted house.

Now, she knew what a fool she had been for turning down the Doctor's offer to travel. He could have helped her make sense of that was happening.

To be completely honest with herself, she couldn't remember why she had said no to traveling.

Perhaps it was simple because she liked things that were set in stone and proven, and time travel kind of messed with that.

Or maybe it was the kids. She doubted that one though, while she adored them, being a nanny could get quite boring sometimes.

Not far along into her pondering, she heard a queer noise coming from outside. It was very odd, and Clara had only heard it a few times.

Then her eyes widened as she finally realised what it was. Of course that wasn't a very common noise. It was the Tardis!

Clara ran outside as fast as she could, not caring that she was in her pajamas, only stopping to see the Tardis materializing before her eyes. Finally.

"Took you long enough." Clara said jokingly, as she walked confidently towards the Tardis.

She supposed It had been nearly a week since her trip to The Rings of Akhaten. After that adventure, she was hungry for more.

The Doctor's smile wavered for a second. "Oh no. How long did I keep you waiting?" he asked. He looked sheepish.

"Just a week. It wasn't that bad. Why? Has someone waited a ling time for you before?" Clara asked, surprised and very interested.

"Well, there was this girl who waited by the name of Amy Pond. She's gone now though." the Doctor said, and Clara could tell he was still upset over this Amy girl.

"So where two next?" Clara asked, to change the subject off Amy as she followed the Doctor as he walked into the Tardis.

Even though Clara had been in it before, she had to admit it was impressive that the Tardis was so much bigger on the inside.

"Well, you have already been far into the future. So, I was thinking about taking you way back in time." the Doctor said, obviously excited and grinning mischievously.

Clara thought a little about this, and then she thought about her own past. _That's odd_._ No more than odd. That's downright strange._ She thought, starting to panic.

_I don't remember my 13th Birthday. Or my 12th. Or really anything before that, for that matter_. By now, Clara's head was definitely spinning.

All of a sudden she remembered something. Something so important she couldn't remember how she forgot it.

"Wait!" she cried in a rush, and dashed out of the Tardis and into the house like she was in a track meet, running up the stairs and into her room to grab one of her

most valuable artifacts- her fob watch.

* * *

As the Tardis landed roughly with a jerk, again Clara felt the thrill of adventure. It was very exciting, and honestly a little addictive.

"Well Then Clara Oswald, where do you think we are?" the Doctor asked, enjoying the mystery of it all as he opened the doors of the Tardis and stepped outside.

The temperature was very warm and muggy, and it looked almost exactly like a rainforest.

Clara looked down at her outfit in surprise. The Tardis had evidently decided that she couldn't wear pajamas on the trip.

Instead, she was wearing a black top and denim shorts. Along with a coat that surprisingly kept her cool when she put it on. She decided not to ask.

Coming out of her reverie, Clara swore she heard a tiger roar loudly in the distance to her right.

"I suppose the better question is, when are we?" she answered, examining the green leaves on the trees and the queer insects scurrying along the ground.

"Duck!" the Doctor yelled as, ironically, a giant duck flew overhead, it's very large wings causing such a breeze that the trees were all waving madly.

"What is that!" Clara asked trying not to laugh, ducking, and hoping that the giant duck flying overhead wouldn't poo on her.

"Duckis Pengshakrus." the Doctor replied, cracking a smile.

"It's extinct now. All traces of it have vanished. That's why you have never heard of it." The Doctor was looking around too, equally mesmerized.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Clara, getting up and picking up a leaf on the ground.

"We are on the supercontinent Pangea, and this is the day that it splits." the Doctor was now smiling like he was completely and utterly mad.

"You're kidding me." Clara said in amazement, then she gasped loudly as a majestic orange, pink, red, and yellow bird landed in a tree right in front of them.

The Doctor was about to reply, but then a bunch of what Clara assumed roughly to be cavemen came into view in the distance.

"Who are those people?" Clara asked, thinking that they looked rather odd and squinting to get a better look at them.

"Well, technically they are cavemen like beings. If they want to be, to put it simply. But they're not really.. _human._" The Doctor said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What on Earth do you mean? How can they be people, but not really be people?" Clara asked, suddenly completely and utterly confused.

"They're horrible savages, they eat one another for breakfast. They feel no remorse." the Doctor said, that same non- disguised note of complete disgust in his voice.

The cave people caught up to them, and made a series of grunting noises Clara couldn't understand with their mouths.

Quite honestly, she was trying not to laugh. It sounded like the lot of them were constipated.

Clara later wondered why she wasn't at all surprised when the Doctor began to make the same grunting noises.

"It's okay. Fortunately for us, this lot come in peace." said the Doctor in relief, turning back to Clara.

Clara too couldn't help but breathe out a little worry. She didn't want to be a cannibal's breakfast by any means.

She tried to avoid being made a meal by monsters. It was a constant hobby of hers.

"What are they saying?" Clara asked, feeling left out of the conversation and not liking it at all. It was really weird to have no idea what they were talking about.

"They are saying that their brother tribe is coming, and that we should run as fast as we can, because they will eat anything. Including them." said the Doctor.

At that exact moment, they could hear loud barbaric yells and hoots coming from just a little ways off.

"We should run, yeah?" stated Clara, who was excited and afraid at the same time, and turned tail and ran.

Fortunately, the Doctor was only a few small paces behind her. Clara was glad. She didn't want to get separated from the Doctor.

Cara turned her head quickly, and sure enough, she could see the first of the butt ugly barbarians regrettably catching up to them.

Coming up on a big tree, really it was the biggest tree Clara had ever seen, Clara ran as fast as she could to the right of it, trying to get away, while the Doctor ran to

the left.

Clara, after running for a while and then noticing that she was separated from the Doctor, turned around again and saw that at least half of the men were following

her, if not more.

"Well this is bloody fantastic." She said to herself sarcastically, her eyes rolling. Clara looked with her eyes, which she hoped came with a fine toothed comb, for quick

escape routes. Of course, there were none. Well, none that she really wanted to take right away. Those were for desperate measures.

She had to come up with other plans than. she doubted wit would work this time- these things didn't seem to have any brains as far as she was concerned.

Their were no escape routes, she wanted to take, so she would have to get through the beasts somehow.

Now that she thought about it, that would require being clever so she would have to use her wits after all.

Clara loved challenges, and she decided that this one would be fun. Perhaps a little more extreme than usual, but there you have it.

She looked around quickly in fear when she heard a young girl's scream echoing through the forest. Where had that come from?

This places fear factor had just gone from a two to a five just like that.

"What in the world?" Clara asked, wondering what that scream was and who on earth was screaming.


	2. Pangea: Rose

Clara felt something grab her hand urgently and say 'Run'. the weird thing was, it was one of the teenage girls from the earlier dream.

Feeling freaked out, Clara followed the girl into the thick trees. She tried not to think of snakes and other sorts of things that could attack her.

"Who are you anyway?" Clara asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm Ash Elizabeth Tyler. We know all about you Clara. Were here to help." said Ash as she swatted a giant bug of her arm.

"Okay. thats brilliant and all but how are you here?" Clara asked, still not getting the whole picture.

"I came here with my sister Kied. She seems to have a knack for getting where she wants to go." Ash said, shrugging her shoulders as the two ran on.

"Speaking of Kied, that was her screaming earlier. We have to hurry." Ash looked frightened, and Clara was afraid to ask why. she could guess on her own.

when the two finally got to the clearing that the scream came from, a gruesome sight met them.

Clara could tell right away that it was Kied. The girl laying on the jungle floor had the same dirty blonde but mostly brownish hair, and they were of the same height.

Clara stood there, frozen in horror for a few seconds, knocking that the face steelers did this but not knowing how.

"It's okay." Ash said, standing over her dead sister, "Just regenerate. You'll be fine. I know you will." this was a girl desperate to get her sister back.

All of a sudden, Kied's hands filled with this weird yellowley light. Clara didn't know why Ash's face split into a huge smile.

"Get back!" Ash cried, stepping back as more of the yellow light enveloped Kied.

After a few minutes, Kied was no more. Instead, there was a girl with curly red hair, freckles, slightly taller than Ash, and a charming smile on her face.

"Where is Kied?" Clara asked Ash slowly, not understanding.

The ginger girl looked a little confused as well. "I'm right here of course."

"Oh it's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Just go with it and we will explain later." Said Ash.

Clara stood their is disbelief for a second or two before the Doctor came barreling into the clearing like a madman, which he was.

He was out of breath, but he was trying to tell them something. All Clara got was "run" and "right behind me"

Sure enough, within a few seconds a few Face Steelers had surrounded them.

* * *

_"Now sweeties, you have to understand that this isn't your father. He may look like him, but he isn't. Your father is a great man and he.. well.. he's in another world."_

_A young Kied Tyler reached for her mother's hand, as her sister Ash reached for her mother's other hand._

_"What do you mean he's in another world mummy?" asked Kied innocently, all the curiosity in the world._

_"It doesn't matter." said Rose, faking a smile for the sake of the kids. "You will meet him someday, I know you will." But Rose sounded unsure, gazing off into the distance_

_"Everything all right in here?" asked John Smith, who was the twins stand in dad. Anyone could see the slightly hurt expression on his face from when Rose plainly s_

_stated that __that he wasn't the Doctor._

_"Yeah. Everything's fantastic. Why?" asked Rose a little suspiciously. The twins ran out of the room and up the wooden stars to the little platform between floors that had a_

_window that overlooked the beach._

_They had lived with their Grandma Jackie and Grandpa Pete for a while, but their mother had finally been able to save enough money for them to buy a house of their own. _

_And for __reasons__ that the twins did not know, the house was on the beach._

_" I wonder what it's going to be like, living in this house." said Ash, her eyes full of excitement, playing with the braid her dirty blonde hair was in. The twins could hear the_

_sea crashing against the rocks outside, and for reasons that either of them could explain, the sound was soothing. Walking the rest of the way up the flight of stairs, they _

_made it __to their room. Their room was painted a lovely shade a blue, and had a bunk bed in the far right corner._

_ On the left wall were two desks, one for Kied and one for Ash. There were __books and stray papers all askew on the desk,as well as a few pens and pencils._

_ There was also a toy chest full of their favorite toys and a well loved and well filled bookshelf._

_The two girls loved to read __and write for a pastime, and that reflected in the books that they were_

_reading. Ash was on the second book of Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, and Kied was re-reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

_The carpet on the floor was polka-dotted, and the two had a nice window that overlooked their yard._

_As Kied and Ash collapsed on their bed with their books, ready for some early afternoon reading, they could hear the conversation going on downstairs._

_"Rose, he can't come back. What part of 'Parallel Universe' is confusing?" said John hotly, still a little mad from being called inferior to the Doctor._

_"I can hope, can't I?" said Rose, and the twins heard her go into what they was pretty sure was her bedroom and slam the door._

_"Wonder what that was all about?" asked Kied, looking up from her book and taking to her sister._

_"I don't know. Probably our father. What silly name did he go by again?" asked Ash, amused._

_"The Doctor." said Kied, trying to keep a straight face, and the two collapsed in a fit of giggles._

_"Yeah, that's it! The Doctor! Didn't he travel the world in a blue box called Tardis?" asked Ash, still giggling. She couldn't imagine traveling the world in a box._

_Kied nodded her head vigorously. "I know that someday we'll meet him. Mum seems to really love him, so we will go back someday for sure." _

_"Yeah! We have to! That would be epic! Us finally being a proper family as last!." said an excited Ash._

_"You know, I think I can remember him." said Ash solemnly as an afterthought._

_"You couldn't. We never met him." said Kied sadly, looking out the window and onto the beach._

_"I know, but I just have this gut feeling, you know?" Ash asked, and now she was starting to freak Kied out a little bit._

_"Ash, I think you've been reading too much. And that's coming from me. What do you think you know about dad anyway?"_

_Ash turned serious as a funeral goer. She began to recite a prophecy, or that s what it sounded like anyway. _

**_When the one named after the flower returns to the Doctor at last._**

**_The fall of the 11th shall come very fast._**

**_Brought on by the things that you cannot see,_**

**_From trying to set a companion free._**

**_Beware the treacherous one, _**

**_who will stop at nothing to see the Doctor's time done. _**

* * *

Snapping out of it again, the Doctor was, well, shocked. Even though "shocked" wasn't a strong enough word to describe it.

He then realized that the two girls laying on the floor now passed out for reasons unknown were his daughters.

The Doctor decided that they had probably used up too much energy trying to show him who they were before it was too late.

"Clara, distract the Face Steeler!" He yelled, and then ran over to the girls.

"On it!" he heard Clara say, as she walked back over to them and began talking. The Doctor couldn't make out what she was saying.

He was to focused on trying to figure out a way to heal the two girls before him, who looked dead to the world.'

He was expecting to be there for a few minutes while Clara was over there distracting the aliens.

What he did _not _expect was for River, using her vortex manipulator, to flash in with a blonde girl who could only be one person.

"River? What? What are you doing here? Same with you Rose." said the Doctor weakly, halfway scared that this was another memory by the Face Steelers and

halfway amazed.

"I was just going to go travel in New York City, never mind why, and when I came pout of the vortex and appeared, she was waiting for me." said River.

The Doctor looked incredulously at Rose. How had she known?

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Doctor, but you've changed since I've last seen you." said Rose, grinning like an idiot.

"Rose Tyler. It's been a long time." said the Doctor, smiling and forgetting for a second about the girls laying on the ground.

The two met in a hug and River was no idiot. She could tell that there was something there -and she didn't like it.

"Doctor, I hate to break up the reunion, but a bunch of face stealers are coming our way." River said, a tiny trace of fear in her voice.

The Doctor and Rose's heads turned towards the incoming threat.

Clara was laying on the ground next to Kied and Ash, and that's when Rose noticed the three girls laying on the ground.

"Doctor, please tell me that that's not Kied and Ash laying on the ground next to that girl." Rose said, her voice conveying that she was more upset and scared than

she was letting on.

"I'm missing something here. Who are Kied and Ash?" asked River, dodging a Face Steeler as it tried to grab her.

Rose shot a quick glance at the Doctor before kicking a Face Steelers that got too close for comfort.

"River, you'll get an explanation later, I promise, but now we have to worry about these Face Steelers. Don't let them touch you, whatever you do." said the Doctor.

"And what happens if they touch you?" said Rose, her eyes never leaving the alien that still looked like her.

"You will lose all of your good memories, every thing you love, everything you hold dear- gone. In a few seconds." said the Doctor.

Then suddenly the Alien before them fell over, sparks jumping out from it. "Take that, you evil-"

"Anyway." said the Doctor, cutting Clara off, "Now that the Face Steeler is gone, would you like to explain how your here Rose?"

Rose promptly answered. "A dimension cannon again, Just like the last time. I had to get back to you after John died. When I teleported I came out in New York City

because there was a huge Time Disturbance there, as if people had recently teleported out of there into a different time. It made it easy to travel there, and I ran into

this girl who introduced herself as River Song, and she said that she knew the Doctor, we used her teleport device to get here, so here I am."

This came as news to the Doctor, "What do you mean? The meta-crisis Doctor is dead? I should have seen that coming. Obviously if Donna couldn't be part timelord,

part human, he couldn't be part timelord part human." The Doctor said, facepalming himself.

River now looked frustrated. "Can someone please tell me who these girls are laying on the ground?"

Rose turned to face River. "My Daughters." she said, and something about the way she said it sounded slightly foreboding.

Then Clara, who had been busy making sure the Face Stealer was dead, walked over to them.

"C'mon. I think I know where the Face Steeler base is." there was no denying the thrill of excitement in her voice.

"Of course! If we get to the base, we should be able to find away to stop them from taking any more memories! Clara you're a genius!" said the Doctor

enthusiastically.

And then they all fell down as the earth began to shake violently.


	3. Pangea: The Big Bad Wolf

**A/N:I have decided to make this first in a series. The Immortal Series. **

**I'm so glad this story is gaining popularity! and shout out to Hermione Snape and of course my r****eal life best friend Nicolive, who have reviewed every single chapter:) And also another S/O to Nicolive, I changed the plan. You will _not _see this** **coming.**

Later, when she tried to describe it, Clara could never find the right set of words to fit the situation.

The best she could do was. "Take the worst earthquake and times it by two." As the earth split apart, Clara noticed that Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand.

She couldn't tell what happened after that though, because the earth gave a particularly violent shake, and she was tossed to the left like a bowling ball.

And then there was River, who had nearly flown past her and had slammed into a tree. Hard.

Clara winced in empathy. That could not have felt good.

She was so focused on getting to River to make sure that she was alright and not dead that she barely noticed the crack in the earth at her feet.

Too late, she looked down as her foot slipped into it and she fell down.

As she fell into a dark sort of tunnel, she looked above her. She could still see daylight, so it seemed that the slip of the earth was causing whatever chain on tunnels this

was to save in.

Clara was totally frightened of course, but she would never admit that out loud to anyone. Not even herself.

As she walked along the dirt path, she noticed some creatures crawling almost silently out of her sight, so she had to focus to hear them.

If Clara had been slightly scared before. she was beginning to get seriously creeped out. Clara began to walk faster, wondering here this path was gong to take her.

Clara gasped as she tripped over a large, mushy something. her hands flew out in front of her to catch herself, but later she regretted this.

The floor of the dark cave was wet, and slimy. the smile trails felt fairly fresh, so whatever made them must still be close-by.

Deciding that the thing she tripped over was of more importance than the slime, Clara turned around and tried to see whatever was laying on the ground in the dark.

It was those two girls that she had passed out by earlier. Well, before something revived her. Something she couldn't recall.

Clara shook one of the girls, trying to get her to wake up. "Can you hear me? Hello? Oh this is pointless. What was your name again? Ash?"

The girl stirred slightly, but Clara had to run, as she heard a whole bunch of spider-like things chasing her.

Clara turned around just in time for something thin, silvery and needle like pierce her neck. With a startled yelp, she fell to the ground.

* * *

The Doctor was fed up with losing people. It seemed that every one he knew was lost eventually.

He had just gotten Rose back and there was no way he was letting her slip down that hole that Clara disappeared through.

Of course the Doctor was upset about Clara. He didn't know about the underground tunnel or anything like that yet.

So it felt perfectly natural to him to hold Rose's hand and convince himself that there was no way that he was letting go. Not this time.

Then the oddest thing happened. These spider things crawled out of the very hole that the Doctor was trying to avoid in the first place.

They were hissing something among themselves, and Rose- who was closer to them- heard it.

"Doctor, how do they know about Bad Wolf?" she asked, turning white.

"I don't know. Just stay calm. " The Doctor said, even though he clearly was panicking himself.

"Bad Wolf? What is Bad Wolf? Who is this Rose girl? Doctor what are you not telling me?" asked River seriously annoyed and a little mad.

"And you never really explained who River was either Doctor." said Rose, distracted from the spiders for a moment.

"Rose, really. It's complicated. And Riv-" the Doctor was cut off by an explosion. The piece of land the three were on seemed to split in two.

Rose's hand was still squeezing the Doctor's so hard, he was sure that the circulation was cut off from it.

As the explosions continued, the Doctor couldn't tell where River got to, and it was quite unsettling.

"Rose watch out!" The Doctor cried suddenly. The two had to roll to the side as a tree fell down, no doubt torn up by the explosions.

The tree's impact with the earth knocked the two, who were just getting to their feet, on the ground and rolling down the hill to the left.

The two tumbled down the hill. Hitting a stray leaf here, a twig there, and a few branches here and there.

At the end, the two couldn't help but laugh.

"They keep trying to split us up, but they never will. Will they Doctor?" said Rose, saying what she said oh so long ago.

"I should hope not." The Doctor said, and he really meant it.

"I have a question though." Rose said, and it looked like this question whatever it was had troubled her for a while.

"Like what?"

"When we were at Bad Wolf Bay, you know, the first time, we told each other that we loved each other." Rose began.

"Yeah, what about it." the doctor said, hoping this conversation wasn't going to get anymore awkward.

He hated awkward conversations even though he seemed to have a few of them, not that he thought about it a bit.

Rose paused, as if pondering about how to phrase a question.

"I bet you're wondering If I meant it like I love you as a sister, or if I meant it romantically." said the Doctor, with a sly grin.

"Well, yeah." said Rose, slightly taken aback that the Doctor had guessed so quickly.

"My dear Rose. What do you think I ment?" said the Doctor, grinning slyly.

* * *

When Clara came too, she was strapped to a chair, and she saw a spider like-human thing over in the corner of the room, mixing something.

"Oi! What are you doing, who are you?" asked Clara, trying to get herself untrapped from the chair she was in.

"We will rule the world Clara Oswald, all we need are the memories of our servants, the Face Steelers, and we will prosper."

The voice was spider-like and non human. Clara struggled some more, but the bindings were too tight.

"The Face stealers. They work for you?" Asked Clara, trying a new tactic. Making conversation.

"Yes. They take the memories, and then they report to us. The Arachuss. " said the spider thing in a hiss.

"Okay, but who are the Arachuss?" asked Clara, trying to comprehend all of this. The spider wasn't an expert an enunciating English.

"We are an immortal race. Greater than even the time lords. We alone hold the memories of everything that will happen and everything that has happened.

"So you're saying that the Face Steelers are your pawns? They steal the memories from you and then you wipe them clean? God, no wonder they're so barbaric." Clara

said, shaking her head in amazement.

"The Doctor told me that the face stealers could only impersonate people who died, but later the girl the face stealer we were facing was impersonating showed up."

Clara was going to get all she could out of this spider, even if it didn't particularly want to tell her.

"Ahh, but you see. It consumed someone who had memories of her, so it was able to take on her form." Arachuss said with glee.

As it turned towards her, breaker with a thick, slimy, purplish concoction in hand, she got to see it face to face.

It had the head and body of a spider, but as Clara watched it grew a pair of human legs.

Clara, for one, was repulsed. And she wanted out of the chair. Right. Now.

And above All, she wanted to know where those two girls went. Kied and Ash.

Clara looked to her left and saw two chairs identical to hers. The two girls were strapped in the way she was.

Now Clara had a new mission. Get the girls out.

"Arachuss, you couldn't let us go, could you?" Clara asked, trying to be as persuasive as she could.

"Sorry, I can't. You three are too special. I will use your memories to fuel this concoction, once I give it to Head Arachuss, we will have access to everyone who has

ever lived on this Earth's memories.

"You can't do that!" Clara shouted in outrage, and she wasn't really afraid anymore, just really mad. Mad beyond belief.

"What makes us so special anyway?" Clara asked, challenging the spider man and hoping to call out his bluff.

"The children of Gallifrey and Earth are ready now sir. " said the Arachuss, turning his head to the ceiling.

"What do you mean 'Children of Gallifrey'" Clara asked, the fear she had felt earlier returning.

* * *

River was fed up with whoever this Rose girl was.

And she meant seriously fed up.

She had done the girl a favor, and in return Rose had waltzed in and stole her man.

Well, that's how River saw it anyway.

She told herself to get a grip. She was just overreacting, that's all.

There was no way that the Doctor would leave her so suddenly.

That had all changed when the Doctor and Rose had been sent to one end pf the land split, and she, River, had been sent to the other.

She had seen the way that he had looked at Rose, as if she were the world's greatest treasure and that he wasn't going to let go of her hand for anything in the

world, not even her, his wife.

River decided that she would deal with him now she had to figure out how to survive the trees, branches, leaves, and other assorted things that were flying at her.

River ducked quickly as a particularly large and pointy branch flew her way.

She saw a hole, in fact the same hole that Clara and the others had fallen through, and River took her chance to escape.

River could hear screaming and she could see a faint light coming from somewhere down the tunnel.

She ran as fast as she could.

That girl was probably the Doctor's latest companion.

When she got there, a horrific sight met her eyes. the girl was frozen in horror, strapped to a chair, as a spider human came after her with a huge needle.

River met the girls' eyes and made the quiet symbol. She grabbed the first thing she could find, which was a chair.

Quietly, River snuck up behind the spider thing with the chair, looking at the awful yellow wallpaper that was around the room.

Seriously, River thought. Whoever lived here must have no style at all. The room was set up like a hospital room, with Clara and the two other girls in the middle.

On the table to the direct left of River were a ton of medical supplies. She didn't know how this was possible.

River smacked the chair into the back of the spider guy's head. The brown-haired girl in the chair looked relieved.

"Who are you?" River asked the girl, genuinely interested.

"I'm Clara Oswald, the Doctor's companion. And who are you?" asked Clara, still stuck in the chair.

"Here." River, said, and she walked over and untied thew ropes that had kept Clara tied up. "I'm Professor River Song, archeologist."

As Clara and River shook hands, the two girls that were on the other beads finally came too.

"Look, we have to hurry. That spider thing isn't going to stay knocked out forever." River told Clara, and went and helped her untie Kied and Ash.

"You have to help me!" said Kied, who looked half insane as soon as she was untied.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked as Ash jumped to the floor. River could guess that Ash was the more active of the two.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, looking surprised at Kied's urgency.

"It's my sister. The Face Steelers took her memories of our mum Can you help me get them back?" poor Kied was really shaken up.

Ash looked surprised. "What mum? I only remember dad." Ash said it like a question, like she wasn't sure who her dad exactly was.

"Alright I'll help you two but we need to hurry." River shot a glance at the still passed out spider man (couldn't resist)

The three of them ran back through the tunnel, and paused when they came to the crack that would take them back up to the surface.

All four of them hesitated for a few seconds, or maybe more. It was hard to keep track of time in this place.

River then heard a sound that she knew entirely too well.

As the TARDIS materialized, The spider thing came crawling towards them. River knew that it was going to be close.

The spider was only a few feet from them when the doors opened and all four of them jumped in, and the doors quickly shut behind them.

"Doctor, where are we going?" River asked, getting to her feet and trying to look out the windows.

"Were going to the heart of Pangea. To destroy the head Arachuss and save the world. Clara, could you please come over here?"

Clara looked a little sheepish, but she walked over to where the Doctor stood.

* * *

The Doctor got right to the point. "Did they take that fob watch?" he asked, waiting anxiously for a reply.

Clara pulled it out of her coat pocket and examined it. "No. Why? Is it important?"

"Never mind. While you were down there, what did they tell you?"said the Doctor, and he still had that tone of urgency in his voice.

Before Clara could reply, the Tardis landed. The Doctor, was the first out, followed by Clara, then River who was followed by Kied, then Ash and Rose.

Ash was talking to Rose, and Rose looked super upset, like she was trying not to cry.

Hopefully where we're going will straighten that all out. Clara thought. Clara hoped that once they defeated the Arachuss, then the memories would be returned.

This place was the opposite of the dark cavern that they had just come from.

Clara decided that this place must be where they kept all the memories. All they had to do was find whatever held all the memories and destroy it.

To her right, Clara noticed a library. There was a book that was a vibrant rose-red color. The title words popped out so that Clara could read them.

_The Book of Bad Wolf._

Somehow, Clara knew that was important But she couldn't remember. It's like she was searching for a memory that wasn't there, even though it should be.

Walking behind the others and making sure that no one knew she was gone, Clara slipped into the library.

She slipped the book into her coat, next to the locket, and ran out of the library, and ran some more to catch up with the others.

* * *

The Doctor, who was leading the way, had turned into what looked like a throne room made entirely out of gold.

Directly in front of him sat a giant, full blown hideous brown colored spider.

The thing that was the creepiest about it was that it had intelligent eyes that you somehow thought could see your very existence.

"Doctor." it said in a mock friendly voice, "I've expected you for some time."

The Doctor tried not to show that this caught him off guard. "You lot think you're _so_ clever, don't you." the Doctor was now face to face with the Arachuss.

"Oh my dear Doctor, but we are that clever. We have all the memories of the universe. We have more knowledge of time and space than even _you._"

The Doctor, for one, did not like the mocking tone that this spider was using.

"Listen, you need to give the memories back. You stole my daughter's memories. You need to give them back . Or else." the Doctor said very seriously.

The Doctor could feel River's glare boring a hole in his back, but he kept his focus on the spider.

The spider did look a little surprised. "Is that all you want? Here. The child can have her memories back, but you must leave and never return."

The Doctor did contemplate this for a second, but then he shook his head. "You're going to take the memories of the whole world. I can't let you do that."

The spider looked surprised. "You would rather save the world then save your daughter?"

"That's not what it boils down too in the end." said the Doctor, "If I defeat you, than she gets her memories back _and_ I save the world. "

River, Clara, Rose, Ash, and Kied were just standing there, watching the battle of wits.

The Doctor was grateful for this. He didn't want them any more involved than they had to be.

Then again, if they worked together, they could have the spider pinned to the ground in about a minute.

"Now!" The Doctor dove to the side as someone threw a book from right where he had stood at the Arachuss.

Using the book as a distraction, Kied ran to where the spider was standing and tackled it. River, who had found a rope hiding just to the right of the door, tied it up.

"That was too easy." Rose said, turning her head and looking behind her.

Sure enough, a whole mess of memory stealers had come to the defense of their master. Within seconds, the Tardis team were surrounded.

* * *

Rose knew deep down what she had to do, but that didn't mean that she wanted to do it.

Whenever she let Bad Wolf take over, she could never control her actions.

Still, she searched inside herself and found that little piece of the time vortex that had remained in her.

She had never been sure of it until now, but now she knew. She was still the big bad wolf.

As she felt herself start to emit a golden glow, the Doctor looked at her with shock. "Rose, stop I don't know how you're doing that but it cant be good for you . "

The raggedy man seemed sincerely concerned that this was a really bad idea, and Rose almost stopped.

"It's the only way." she said, and raised her hand to face the first of the face Steelers.


End file.
